


Mischief and miscommunication

by ravenpuff1956



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Crushes, Cuties, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, LITERALLY, Miscommunication, Romance, Trapped In A Closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 20:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18018260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenpuff1956/pseuds/ravenpuff1956
Summary: It's been a few months after Paris, but Newt and Tina are still dancing around each other. Jacob and Theseus are utterly tired of their two idiots, so they conduct a scheme to get them together. But will they be too late, causing someone else to confess their feelings first?





	Mischief and miscommunication

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> This took way longer than I thought it was going too, I forgot how much Uni takes up my time! But I've finally finished this cute one-shot I've had in my head for a while (yay!)  
> I wrote this fic in a tribute to all those cute hogwarts stories where two characters get stuck in a closet and end up...you know (kissing, guys, kissing).  
> Just a bit of a background because this story kinda launches straight into it. This is set about four months after the events of Paris, and Tina has decided to stay in England and join the British ministry.  
> I hope everyone likes it. Don't worry it may get a bit angsty, but there's a happy ending!

Tina slams her palm on the door, hard. But to no avail. The old cupboard has somehow melded itself into a firm steel box and it refuses to yield. The rusty hinges don’t even squeak, ‘It’s almost like,’ anger swells up in her chest at the sudden realisation, ‘someone’s jinxed it,’ 

“Theseus!” Tina shouts, almost spitting through the keyhole, “let us out!” 

“I would love to, Tina dear,” Theseus calls out casually, as if they were merely conversing over a glass of wine, “but unfortunately that’s down to you, not me,”

Newt sidles up next to her, running a weary hand over his face dejectedly. 

“What do you mean, Theseus?” he sighs, also thumping a hand against the door, though somewhat half-heartedly. 

“Oops sorry, duty calls,” Theseus replies cheerfully, and Tina gnashes her teeth together as his voice falls away with his footsteps, “I’ll see you two when you get out!”

Tina collapses against the wooden panels. Angry tears sting her eyes, but she stubbornly refuses to let them fall. She feels Newt slide down the wall beside her, and she turns slightly to find him resting on a bucket, his head in his hands. 

“One day,” Tina promises him fiercely, “I’m going to kill your brother,” 

Newt laughs into his hands, his shoulders shaking. 

“Can you tell me when?” he looks up, his eyes flickering with mirth, “so I can watch?” 

Tina smiles, nodding, kicking the door lightly. It doesn’t budge. Dammit. She takes her first real look around their dingy surroundings. There’s no other way to put it- it’s an old supply closet. About the size of an average bathtub, perhaps an inch deeper if you squint. A mouldy mop sticks rudely into her shoulder, and a dirty sponge lies desolate on the floor. Newt, who is so close his shoes brush her own, has conquered a small light which bobs above them, washing his face in an eerie glow. His case is nowhere in sight. 

“How long have you been in here?” Tina asks, leaning her back against the wood.

Newt stares down at his watch, studying the tiny face with an empty gaze.

“About ten minutes or so,” he gives her a wry smile, “Jacob pushed me in here, said he saw the niffler scramble in here,” 

Tina rolls her eyes. Jacobs in on this too- Brilliant. What on earth could those two be playing at?

“I don’t suppose our favourite friend is here to rescue us?” she asks, clinging on to a twig of hope. 

Newt shakes his head sadly, patting his clearly empty top pocket. Tina’s stomach bubbles with disappointment, and she bites her lip, the first snaps of anxiety rushing through her.

“It’s molly’s birthday today,” Newt shrugs hopelessly, “I told Pickett he had to go,” 

He buries his face in his hands, and once again his shoulders begin to shake. He’s not laughing. Tina crouches, brushing aside her fears, giving her full attention on the shuddering man in front of her. She places her hands gently on his knees, listening to his shallow, gasping breaths. 

“You’re okay,” Tina rubs his pant legs comfortingly, keeping her voice calm and steady, like she would with a child or a wounded creature. Like she did with Credence. Like she tried with Queenie. 

Eventually he looks up. Newt’s green eyes are glassy, his face flushed, his jaw clenched. Tina attempts to resist the urge to cup his face in her hands, to kiss away his tears. Instead she almost crushes him in an awkward hug. His knees get in the way, and there’s nowhere to put her arms with the walls closed in around them. So they only manage to bump together, like two people trying to embrace while being wrapped up tightly in bandages.

Tina breaks away, blushing furiously. She knew he liked her. She was a bit nervous at first, at whether or not he would continue to do so. If it was an idea of her Newt had fallen for, had constructed in their months apart; not her prickly, rule-abiding self. But to her mind shattering pleasure it seemed he did. He sort her out, at her new desk at the ministry. Bringing her milky cups of coffee and squashed scones, complete with a shy smile and a weak excuse about ‘just happening to be passing through’. Tina would beam, offer him a seat, and they’d talked blissfully until Theseus busted her for ‘wasting time’. And almost every night she’d end up in Newt’s basement. Trying her best to learn how to help, observing the Englishman, enraptured by the wizards love for all the creatures around him. 

But at the end of the night, when Tina had to reluctantly turn to say goodbye. Nothing. They smiled at each other, there was always a promise of tomorrow. However, there was nothing more, nothing said that couldn’t be taken as anything other than friendship. A short hug there, a hand press here. Tina hadn’t expected anything spectacular; their miscommunication in Paris proved they weren’t the best at communication. But perhaps a quick peck on the cheek? A caress? A dinner swathed in candlelight? She had tried to make the first move, tried to pluck up the courage. But the words kept getting stuck in her throat, her limps refused to move. His cheek was always right there, perfect, slightly stubbled. Tina’s never kissed a man before. What would the spiky hairs feel like on her lips? Would it scratch them? 

“I’m sorry,” Newt says, and his voice sounds deep and slightly broken. As if he’s just been woken up from a deep sleep, “it’s just so cramped in here,” he clenches his fists together in clear discomfort. 

Tina nods understandingly. Of course it makes sense that the magizoologist that spends most of his time outdoors- in wide open plains, endless alps, with the sun on his back, stars in his eyes- hates squished dark places.

“Don’t be sorry,” she whispers, taking one of his hands in hers, entwining his fingers. Newt visibly deflates like a popped balloon sinking to the ground, “you don’t have to be sorry, not with me, ever,”

He likes out a ragged breath, then gives her a thankful smile. Tina can feel every calluses, every scratch. She imagines them sinking into her skin. She’s already got a cut on her arm, a small dent taken out of her shoulder. Newt’s creatures like to cling to her, and she’ll never deny any of them a hug, not even if their various teeth and talons cause her pain. In fact, Tina likes the various scuffs she’s acquired. Every one feels like a link to Newt, proof that she’s thriving in his world. She grins proudly whenever she walks into work and Theseus huffs that she’s turning into a magizoologist. Auror by day, magizoologist by night? That sounds perfect. Tina’s emotions press up on her, enveloping her like a wave. In fact it sounds like something she’d be content with doing for the rest of her life. 

Tina runs her thumb over the back of Newt’s hand lovingly. Newt’s eyelids flutter shut at her ministrations and she smiles. 

“Newt I-“  
“Tina-“

They both start at the same time and Tina erupts into laughter. Newt chuckles deeply, and takes her other hand. 

“Can I?” he asks softly, refusing to meet her eyes. 

His eyes are jumpy, nervous. She can practically see his heart jumping out of her chest. He looks just like he did before; when he asked if he could bring her a copy of his book. When he admitted that he was glad that she was happy. Tina’s nerves batter against her ribcage, and anticipation chugs inside her stomach. 

“Of course,” she says tremendously, leaning forward hanging off his every word.

“Well I,” Newt sucks on his thoughts, like he’s got hours to spare. As though Tina’s heart wasn’t about to rip out of her chest, “I’ve come to…to care for you a great deal you see,”

“Yes?” Tina whispers, sunshine filling her soul. She can almost see rays of light bouncing off the walls, great bursts that show her happiness come to life. ‘Cares, he cares for me,’ her mind patters delightedly, ‘not just likes, cares’. 

“And I, well, I know you’re… but I was just wondering,” Newt ducks his head awkwardly and Tina beams at him, enchanted. His cheeks are pink, and he could never be more handsome to her. He takes a deep breath, seemingly taking on confidence in her smile, drawing up his chest and meeting her eyes. She falls into them helplessly.

“What I’m trying to say, very ineloquently,” she laughs breathlessly, and Newt offers up a shaky smile, squeezing her hands tightly, “Tina, would you do me the honour of-” 

“Tina?” A loud voice from the outside world interrupts Newt’s voice. A confident voice, oozing excitement, his vowels extending themselves in a handsome southern drawl, “Excuse me, but have you seen Miss Tina Goldstein?” 

Tina’s mouth falls open, and she stares at the door dumbfounded. No, it can’t be. She’s in England, not America. She frees one of her hands from Newt’s to pinch herself. No, not a dream. But then how the hell is Achilles’ Tolliver asking for her just outside these walls? 

“Mercy Lewis,” she breathes incredulously. 

Newt’s remaining hand dislodges itself from her own. Tina turns back just in time to find him hastily wiping them on his trousers. She worries at her lip at his expression. It’s as if a storm cloud has settled into his features, and his eyes have turned from light and passionate to dark and droopy. He’s like a piece of washing that’s been wrung out to dry. Tina reaches out to him, but Newt quickly jumps up, scrambling up the walls as if he was escaping from the plague, not her hand. He raps of the door so roughly, she’s afraid for his knuckles. 

“Er, Mr Tolliver?” Newt calls through the door. 

Tina blinks stupidly up at him from her place on the floor, her limbs feeling weak and wobbly. How on earth does he know who Achilles’ is? She’s never mentioned him; not to anyone. Didn’t feel the need to. How could sharing two cups of coffee and having one lunch in Central Park be considered anything? Tina had deliberately made is so, although she never admitted it at the time. But how could she seriously date someone when she was so horrendously hung up on someone else? 

Achilles’ was nice, sure, kind and funny. But he didn’t make Tina’s chest ache, the thought of him didn’t make her toes curl. She had finally said yes to Achilles’ because she knew he would never cause her to cry herself to sleep at night. Never cause her to get so angry that indentations would be burned into her palms by her nails. Because Tina knew he was safe. Knew that if Achilles’ left her she wouldn't break; that she would be okay. 

Newt had made her heart snap in two. But it had only taken a day for him to put it back together again. 

“Yes, Mr supply closet?” Achilles’ asks amusedly. 

“Yes, well, my name is Newt Scamander,” Newt introduces himself awkwardly. 

“The magizoologist?” Achilles’ gasps, sounding much more delighted, “my Tina’s obsessed with your book,” 

Tina scrunches up her eyes, embarrassment punching her in the stomach. No, no, no!

“Yes, well. She’s in here,” Newt’s voice sounds all wobbly. Like an unbalanced see-saw, “Tina, that is,”

“Tina. Tina Goldstein,” Achilles’ says slowly, and she can tell he believes Newt to be extremely thick. 

“Hello,” she stutters, launching to her feet. 

“Tina?” her fellow auror almost shouts, “what are you doing in there?” the words with another man are left unsaid, but she can feel them like a hot day through a window pane. 

“We’re kind of stuck,” Tina admits sheepishly, “the closets been jinxed,”

There’s a sound of a whispered spell, and a violent doorknob rattle. Nothing. 

“Who did this?” Achilles’ asks in his auror voice. She can almost see his eyebrows furrowing sternly.

“Theseus Scamander, one of the head aurors over here,” Tina tells him in a low tone, hoping to god they’re not making a scene. If they get an audience, she might have to sink into the floor, “have you heard of him?”

“Yes, I have,”  
“Yes, he has,”

Both men say at exactly the same time; one sounding amused, the other sounding dejected.

Tina looks up at Newt, buzzing with confusion. He’s staring at his shoes as if they’re the most interesting thing in the world. 

“Well, I’ll go have a word with him,” she hears Achilles’ smack his lips together, “I’m sure it’s all just a big misunderstanding,” 

Tina nods even though she knows he can’t see her. For the first time since being locked in here, she’s not sure if she wants to leave.

“And if you don’t mind Tina,” Achilles’ voice has become gallant, like a prince from a fairy-tale, “I wouldn’t mind asking you something when you get out into the light again,”

“Right,” she squeaks, all her air in her lungs seemingly suck there.

“I shan’t be long,” Achilles’ promises. Tina leans her forehead up against the cool wooden door, listening dully to the sounds of her co-worker’s footsteps melt away. 

Newt doesn’t speak. He’s taking large, deep breaths, as if he’s having trouble controlling himself. Tina’s leg is tremoring, but she can’t seem to stop it for the life of her. 

“Newt,” she asks him faintly, “how do you know who Achilles’ is?”

He is kicking the wall repeatedly, small quick thuds an only a few seconds apart. Tina can feel something building, like a wave just before it breaks; but she can’t seen to pinpoint what. 

“Queenie,” Newt says croakily, and she swallows thickly at the mention of her sister’s name, “happened to mention him in passing,”

Tina nods, the old wood grazing her skin. There’s more. There’s got to be more. Otherwise he wouldn’t sound so beaten.

“And Theseus received a letter, a few weeks after we got back from Paris,” she looks up. Newt has squished himself up into a corner, like a small child hiding from an inevitable punishment, “Achilles’ asked for a transfer, said that someone needed him,” his eyes flick all over her body, intentionally avoiding her face. 

Something jolts in her stomach. ‘Me?’ Tina’s mind whirls rapidly, ‘Achilles’ came all this way for me?’ Her bottom lip trembles as she takes in Newt’s depressed features. Achilles’ wants to ask her a question. Achilles’ applied to move ministry's for her. Queenie…

“Newt,” Tina takes a small step towards him. The closet is so cramped her slight movement means they stand almost nose to nose, “what did Queenie tell you?” 

Newt’s tongue slips out, wetting his lips. He raises a limp hand, running two fingers down her arm, soft as a butterfly’s wing. It was a warm Autumn day, and Tina had opted to wear a rare short sleeve button down. Her breath hitches as his fingers tips snake down her bare skin. 

“I’m sure you’ll be very happy together,” he drops his touch, his arm hanging at his side, as useless as a rag dolls.

“As long as you’re happy,” Newt whispers finally looking her in the eye. His own are bright and wet, “that’s all I could ever ask for,”

‘Stupid, selfless man,’ tears plink down Tina’s cheeks and she doesn’t bother wiping them away. That’s why, after all this time, he hasn’t kissed her, hasn’t tried anything untoward. Newt thought she was with someone else. 

He’s shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot, like a wild animal preparing to flee. Before Tina gives herself time to question herself, she carefully cups his cheek, fingers trembling. Newt flinches, and tries to pull away, she but follows, refusing to let him. His skin is red and warm. Almost in a trance her thumb swipes over a patch of freckles. They’re everywhere, scattered like stars.

“Please Tina,” Newt pleads. His eyes are squeezed shut, as if he’s in immense pain, 

“I can’t, you,” he sniffs, his chin falling to his chest. 

Tina feels as though she’s just been stabbed in the heart. She’s never seem him look so utterly defeated before. It makes her tears fall harder, and she can feel damp spots stain her collarbones. 

“Newt, I’m not happy,” his eyes spring open and her words spit out like firecrackers in her haste to get her meaning across, “I’m not happy, and I’m not with Achilles’ Tolliver,” 

“What?” he stutters, his gaze still directed to the floor. 

“I’m not, I mean I suppose I was,’ Tina struggles. There’s too much to be said, and her mind seems mushed; coherent thought proving impossible.

“It was only a few dates, it wasn’t anything…well it was, but I was trying,” she sounds embarrassingly hysterical now. Her voice is crackling like a broken record player. She shrugs hopelessly, slowly sliding her hand off Newt's face. His own flies up to catch her wrist.

“What do you mean?” he asks softly.

Tina takes a deep breath. 

“I started seeing Achilles’ because I was trying to have a life without you,” she admits quietly, “because you were ‘engaged’, and I felt I had to get over you,” 

Newt’s hand flexes on her wrist, but it stays put. His eyes flick up, and she can see it’s taking all of his effort not to break their eye contact.

“And did you,” he murmurs, his voice so low, Tina has to shuffle closer, “get over me?”

A laugh bursts out of her; one that ends as soon as it begins. 

“No,” Tina says, shaking her head almost madly, “Because I don’t want to have a life without you Newt,”

His mouth is twitching at the corners. She chokes out her last words, overcome by emotion. 

“I want to have a life, with you,”

Newt’s face breaks out into a large grin. One that takes over everything; all of the pain of the last few minutes forgotten. He crushes his forehead to hers, releasing his hold on her wrist, to wrap his arms around her. 

“Oh Tina, love, do you have any idea how happy you just made me?” 

Is he crying? Or is that her? Tina can’t tell. She doesn’t care. All that matters is that she holds on to him. Her arms fit perfectly around his neck and Newt’s so close to her, he’s blurry. A perfect smudge in her vision. She can’t stop smiling; her cheeks stretching to breaking point. 

“So, are we together then?” she whispers delightedly, but still unsure. Tina’s deliriously happy, but she refuses, for the bloody third time, to get the wrong end of the stick. 

Newt pulls back. His gaze slips away from her eyes. But this time instead of her cheek or her feet, it lingers on her lips. Nervously, she wets them, and his eyes turn dark. Damp moss, instead of light green meadow. 

“I think so, yes,” he says, leaning closer, rubbing his nose softly against hers, “is that alright?” 

“Just making sure,” she smiles, bobbing her head shyly, accidentally bumping him rather hard. 

“Sorry, sorry,” Tina gushes worriedly, as Newt gasps in pain. She shakes her head, wincing self-consciously. Of course. They were having a moment, and she ruined it. 

A hand tucks a piece of hair behind her ear. It feels just like it did, almost two years ago now. Natural, right. Like it’s an old habit they’ve cultivated over the years, not a simple gesture. Her skin tingles, as his fingers linger. 

“Tina,” Newt says softly, “can I kiss you?” 

He's gazing at her tenderly. Like she’s one of his creatures. Like she’s important. Like she’s loved. Tina’s eyes sting, as she nods, anticipation rising in her throat. 

Newt’s lips are soft, gentle, unhurried. Tina’s never kissed anyone before, but she knows normal kisses can’t feel like this. Surely it doesn’t always feel like sinking into a hot bath. Somehow smell of freshly baked bread, new parchment and sweat. It feels like coming home after a long journey. She tries her best to return the favour, nervously kissing him back, and Newt holds her tighter, one hand winding into her hair. 

Eventually they have to breath. 

Newt is panting. His fringe has been pushed out of its normal flop, exposing his forehead. Feeling strangely giggly, she pats it back down. He grins happily, kissing her cheek sweetly. 

“Do I taste good or something?” Tina asks cheekily, as he doesn’t stop there. He seems to be making it his mission to kiss every inch of his face. 

“Oh Tina,” Newt says, pecking the corner of her mouth, “I could kiss you forever,” 

“I think that would be alright,” she muses truthfully, eyes sparkling. 

“Good,” he murmurs, his eyes gentle, “My salamander,” 

Tina melts, her eyelids involuntarily closing. Newt gathers her to him again, this him his kiss is much more insistent, hotter. She clutches against his coat, as he teases her expertly; causing her heart to race, mouth to water. Tina lets herself float away, a deep buzz humming contentedly inside of her. She never wants to leave this moment. She wants to capture it, and keep it close. For a cold rainy day when she needs to feel warm again. 

“Yes!” a voice yells excitedly, “I bloody knew it!” 

Newt pauses, then awkwardly breaks away from her. Tina opens her eyes apprehensively. They burn in the sudden light. The closet's doors have been blown wide open. Squinting into the brightness she finds both Theseus and Jacob grinning like a pair of Cheshire cats. In Jacobs hand is Newt’s case. On Theseus’s shoulder is Achilles’ hand. The American auror looks like he’s just been punched in the face. 

Tina falls forward into Newt, burying her head in the crook of his neck. 

“Fuck,” she whispers into his collar. Newt stiffens. Then he nips her ear, hard. She can’t help but grin. Despite her inexperience, she has a fair idea, from Queenie’s gossip and various secret novels, of what that reaction meant. 

“Well done my friend,” she looks up to find Jacob shaking Theseus’s hand vigorously. Tina gives him her most deadly glare, and he gives her a mischievous salute. 

“You did this?” Newt sounds exasperated, but his fingers press into her hip, keeping her close to him. 

“You should send me some flowers brother,” Theseus shoots back unphased, “I just made all of your dreams come true,” 

Jacob steps forward, sheepishly handing Newt his case. 

“You two have been mooning over each other for four months,” he raises his eyebrows at Tina, and nudges Newt in the ribs, “sorry, but we just couldn’t take it anymore,” 

Tina pinches the bridge of her nose, a sudden realisation hitting her. 

“So you locked us in a closet that wouldn’t open till we confessed our feelings?” she sighs tiredly. 

“Until you kissed actually,” Theseus corrects her happily, obliviously clapping a pale Achilles’ on the back. 

She winces at Achilles’s crestfallen expression, and reluctantly removes herself from Newt’s grip. 

“I should probably explain, everything,” she whispers to Newt, nodding her head in Achilles’ direction. 

“If you must,” he mumbles, looking rather pleased with himself, completely unperturbed by Achilles’ gloomy features. A small smile seems unable to wipe itself off his face, “but perhaps, my basement? In fifteen?” 

Newt leans over linking their pinky fingers together, raising his eyebrows up at her hopefully. Tina grins stupidly, swinging their entwined hands back and forth. Mercy Lewis, she hopes Bunty isn’t there today. 

“Alright,” she nods, beaming wider as Newt’s cheeks flush with success. His happy smile, has turned almost smug. Tina would be stricken with embarrassment if she wasn’t so love struck. 

She turns to pull away, knowing if she didn’t she would end up walking home with him directly- without consoling Achilles'. But instead of releasing her, Newt pulls her backwards, and Tina stumbles into his arms. He catches her just in time, but she can hear Theseus laughing in the background, as her feet fly out from under her. 

“What?” Tina asks, spinning around, irritated, her brows scrunching into a frown. Newt cups her cheek and kisses her. 

She clings to him helplessly, as her presses into her insistently, raising himself up on his toes almost making her reach for his mouth. Which Tina does of course, quite happily. Newt fingers are firm on her neck, his mouth almost dangerous. ‘It might be even more wanton than our last kiss in the closet,’ she sighs deeply, as he explores, ‘it’s almost like…’ Tina starts, breaking off their kiss, ‘he’s a beast, marking his claim on her,’. Leaning back, she shakes her head bemusedly at the self-satisfied look on his face.

She raises an amused eyebrow, and he shrugs innocently, and they manage to have an entirely silent conversation, based on small flicks of the head and tiny smiles.

‘That wasn’t for my benefit was it?’

‘I have no idea what you’re talking about,’

‘Newt,’

‘I love you’

‘Love you too’ 

Newt leans in again, and Tina shuts her eyes in anticipation of his lips. But instead he simply brushes their noses together ever so lightly, before removing himself again. She sways slightly on the spot, strangely awashed with disappointment. She’s never going to be a woman who pouts, but she can’t help but giving Newt slight puppy dog eyes as he walks jauntily away, his case swinging by his side. 

“I'll see you at home,” he calls over his shoulder, and she can’t help but grin at his cheeky tone.

“Aww,” Theseus teases, sliding up next to her, “aren’t you two adorable,” 

Tina doesn’t miss a beat, hexing him swiftly, her eyes not once leaving the back of her magizoologist. Hers, she laughs breathless, alight with happiness. Finally, hers.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone liked it! I can just imagine Theseus and Jacob being sick of those two idiots and just smashing their heads together. I really hope the next movie has those two being Newt's wing-men. Even if Newt and Tina are already together, they're just in the background yelling suggestions. 'Kiss her brother!'


End file.
